This Old Jacket
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: "Oh doctor," she cried to the empty room, "why'd you leave me all alone?" oneshot


Rose lay in her bead heartbroken. She knew this doctor was beyond good looking and she knew she might never get a chance with him but it still hurt when she saw him get attached to other women. He was in the console room grieving over the death of his beloved Madame. He had gotten attached to the Madame so fast... Rose let out a shuddering breath and her mind wandered to the 9th doctor. The first doctor she had seen. He was handsome with his daft face, big ears and his striking blue eyes. It was time like these where she missed him. He always put rose first. Made sure she was safe. He would have never left her in a 50th century spaceship with no way to get home. He would've taken rose with him. But these new doctor put other people before rose first and it made her heart hurt. She wanted nothing else than to be comforted by her doctor but, her doctor was long gone she would never see him again. Rose got off her ben and walked to her closet. Buried all the way in the back in a blue box was the doctor's old leather jacket. She had it here for times like these when she missed him so very much. She took the jacket out of the box and put it on. It still smelled like him. The old him. The jacket was much too big on her but when she had the jacket on she felt like he was still there comforting her in times of need.

"Oh doctor," she cried to the empty room, "why'd you leave me all alone?" she went back to bed and soon fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOX

The doctor looked up. He was sure he had heard rose talk he didn't hear what she had said but her voice had been full of pain and anguish. He put away the madam's letter and went over to rose's room. The door was shut but not unlocked. He turned the knob slowly and walked inside. Her room was dim and he saw her lying on her bed with her eyes closed. He assumed she was asleep. He walked closer to her bed. What was she wearing? It looked like his 9th self leather jacket. As he got closer he realized that it was his old leather jacket. He got into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. Careful not to wake her.

"Oh rose," he sighed, "why would you wear this mangy old thing?"

"Because i miss him." rose answered looking up at the doctor.

"Rose, I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright, i heard you walk in and i was curious to see what you would do." rose said.

"Why do miss him rose?" the doctor asked, "Aren't i better looking, younger slimmer than he ever was?"

"Yes, and that's the problem, everywhere we go you always have girls looking at you fighting for you, and you always pick them over me. The old doctor put me first his main priority was making sure i was ok you on the hand left me all on my own with no way to get home. You left me for the Madame...honestly i don't even know why you came back." rose stated simply.

The doctor looked down at rose. He had no idea she felt this way. But couldn't she see that she was the only girl in the whole of time and space he cared about?

"Rose," the Doctor began, "i let you do your own thing and wander off because I know you are capable of fighting your way out of dangerous situations, my previous incarnation didn't know if you were capable of doing that. That's why he was always so protective of you, he didn't want to lose you."

"Oh…" Rose sighed, "still Doctor you left me in a spaceship while you went off to France."

"Oh Rose I would never leave you with out a way to get home. Had you gone into the tardis she would have brought you to me or taken you home to Jackie whichever one you had chosen." The Doctor said smiling, "Rose I'm always one step ahead of everyone you should know that by now."

Rose smiled, "yeah your right I should know that by now."

"why don't you go take the jacket off and I'll tell you a bedtime story." The Doctor suggested.

"I'm not 3 anymore Doctor!" Rose said but she got up and put the jacket away in its blue box. She bounded back to her bed and cuddled up next to her Doctor.

"once upon a time in a galaxy far away there was an old man who met a common London shop girl…."


End file.
